


Disregarding Conventions In Every Which Way

by chewysugar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fantasizing, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Underwear, going commando, public flashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: Convention. Noun.1. a way in which something is usually done, especially within a particular area or activity.2. a large meeting or conference, especially of members of a political party or a particular profession.On a hot spring day at Jus in Bello, Jensen decides to defy the meaning of the word, and Misha lets his mind wander.





	Disregarding Conventions In Every Which Way

Audiences always give Misha the biggest rush. He’s been in this game so long that having hundreds of devoted eyes on him affects him like a hit of vodka. Once upon a time he used to dread big crowds, but now he loves them, and he loves them because they love him.

Jus in Bello is his favorite place to be, even if it leaves him far from home. Who in their right mind would turn their nose up at the chance to be in Rome of all places? There’s history and myth here, a place where legend and religion squared off hundreds of years ago. Rome is almost a perfect cross-sectional of what Supernatural has become, really: theology against legend. In any case, even if his begotten family isn’t here, his other family is—his blood, sweat and tears family.

Jensen’s been enjoying the fruits of the city since before the convention started. Misha’s not going to judge him for a many reasons, first and foremost being that Jensen has newborn twins at home that he’s missing as painfully as a kick to the nutsack. The second being that, between himself, Misha and Jared, Jensen usually stays the most sober. When Jensen hits the bottle, he does it gradually, and the effect isn’t so much obvious as it is subtle. He’s much more huggy and uninhibited, something that Misha has been known to take advantage of in the past.

They start off the conversation in front of their adoring fans—in front of the worshipers who have come to this altar just to see them and hear them and ask the same questions that they’ll gladly answer. Jensen and Misha wring out the homo-eroticism for all its worth because it’s funny and it’s not that far from the Christian truth.After all, being on set is like living at a more moderate version of Animal House. Out here, in front of the fans, they can let some of that chemistry show. It’s needed nowadays, given how much the world is mirroring all the bullshit happening in the series.

So of course, Misha doesn’t at all mind when the topic of underwear comes up. He’s no prude, as everyone who’s spoken to him for longer than ten minutes can attest to. It’s funnier than it would be normally because of the shine in Jensen’s green eyes—that schoolboy mirth that makes him look ten years younger than his almost forty.

Misha shows Jensen and the crowd the undies he’s got on, because why not?

Then Jensen does something that Misha, with all his worldliness and zest for life, doesn't see coming.

Misha’s on his chair, letting the dying laughter from the audience sink into his pores, when Jensen cracks a wicked smile, his eyes lighting up like the Fourth of July. Misha doesn’t think Jensen’s going to go that extra mile, because he usually tries to be more reserved than anyone else on such occasions.

The belt gets unbuckled; the button pops and the zipper goes down. Misha’s flustered because it’s not as though he hasn’t ever given thought to this in his more bisexual moments. Jensen Ackles is one gorgeous, sexy, masculine piece of goodness with a Colby Keller smile and eyes that can switch from key lime pie to bio-hazard green at a moment’s notice. Anyone in touch with themselves would look at him and think of what he’s got going on underneath it all. Only a handful have been so lucky, and today, Misha Collins realizes that he’s going to join that club.

Disbelief doesn’t even begin to describe what’s happening. Jensen Ackles has gone fully commando, and here, with all these spectators, Misha is the only one privy to this diamond of information. He plays coy, glancing away and covering his smile, but he can’t help but keep looking at the treasure that Jensen keeps covered by his Wranglers. Damn, it is ever a treasure, too. If that’s what it looks like soft, then it’s no wonder Danneel has ended up pregnant twice, and also recently had twins.

Misha’s mind slips quickly into a dimension of rapid-fire what-if’s. He sees himself falling to his knees right there on stage; can hear the crowd explode like an atom bomb. For all they would know, it would just be a pantomime; he and Jensen know how to stand for the camera, after all. The audience wouldn’t know that Misha was tonguing that glorious cock; they wouldn’t know that he was slipping his hand under Jensen’s full balls, caressing the sensitive skin and tasting his best friend like a potent wine. Misha’s heart beats fast as the porno in his mind shows him images of Jensen’s head tilting as he comes with a cry that would be lost under the screams of the audience. His throat contracts of its own volition as he fantasizes about what that salty sweet spray of come would taste like on his tongue—how it would feel sliding down his gullet.

Jensen smirks, staring at Misha as if he knows the train of his thoughts. Then the moment is over, and the goods get tucked back where they belong.

They both crack up with the screaming crowd about it. Even as he laughs it off, Misha can’t help but be very grateful indeed that he’s not the one free-balling today.

He’s not sure he’d be able to hide the hard-on now starting to swell in the front of his pink undies.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe Underweargate 2017 actually happened. I also can't believe that I wrote a fic about it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
